<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Departed by TheBajaBlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922282">Dearly Departed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast'>TheBajaBlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ember Island beach-house was old, creepy, and haunted by memories Azula would rather not think about. Unfortunately, it was the only shelter from the raging storm outside. </p><p>When Zuko and his guards also use the old house as shelter - she must deal with the ghosts of her past, while doing her best to avoid detection. But maybe she'll rediscover some old feelings along the way.    </p><p>(Tyzula)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Suki (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a one-shot loosely based on the Shakey Graves song, but now it's going to be a story in four parts. So please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> You and I both know, that the house is haunted. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You and I both know, that the ghost is me.  </em></p><hr/><p>
  <b>Dearly Departed</b>
</p><hr/><p>Azula never thought that she’d ever set foot in her family’s beach home ever again. She hadn’t been in the building since she was eight - the summer before her mother disappeared. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was that beach party with Mai, Ty Lee, and her brother. They had all briefly entered the house to search for objects to burn in their makeshift bonfire. Even then, Azula made it a point to be in and out of the place as quickly as possible. Being inside made her uncomfortable, though she couldn’t quite place why.</p><p>Maybe it was because everything inside was coated in layers of dust and grime, due to no one actively living there in nearly a decade. All the furniture and decorations remained -- but was abandoned. The wooden walls and floor would creak and moan with age, and cobwebs coated the corners. It was dreary. She’d burn it down if she wasn’t the Fire Nation’s most wanted criminal. Torching her childhood vacation home would absolutely alert her brother -- The Fire Lord -- to her presence. Besides, the building was needed as shelter from the raging storm outside</p><p>Lightning flashed, quickly followed by roaring thunder. The rain steadily drummed on the rooftop, echoing throughout the home, and accompanied by a howling wind. She never liked the rain. Her firebending became weaker when it rained, and the bigger the storm, the less powerful she’d be. This storm was only going to get heavier as the night went on, which meant she would be stuck here alone for the foreseeable future.<br/><br/>Azula paced around the living room, trying to find a good place to settle in for the night. The task was proving to be more difficult than it should have been. It wasn’t enough that the couches and chairs were too dusty to be comfortable. No, it felt like every object was layered with memories she’d rather not think about. She almost wondered if she would have been better off seeking shelter in a cave. </p><p><br/>Another flash of lightning, followed by angry thunder. Azula flinched. It wasn’t as if the thunder scared her. Of course not, she was a master of lightning. She wasn’t afraid of a little storm. She flinched because being in this place put her on edge. Or at least, more on edge than usual. </p><p>It was getting cold.<br/><br/>There was a fireplace, but Azula didn’t dare to use it. This house was supposed to be abandoned -- if anyone saw smoke coming from the chimney, people might get suspicious. She couldn’t be too careful, given her situation. Zuko was using every resource available to track her down after her little stunt with the Kemurikage. It was the same reason she didn’t light any of the torches that decorated the walls - she couldn’t risk someone unintentionally seeing the glow from outside.</p><p>The wind’s righteous howl was getting louder, nearly shaking the house with its force. Azula pulled her black cloak tighter around her body. It was only going to get colder from here. Maybe it would be best if she found some other methods of staying warm -- she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night alone.</p><p>She was pretty sure she had some old blankets in her old room. Of course, that meant that she’d actually have to go <em> into </em> her old room -- which she wasn’t particularly keen on doing. But the drumming of the rain was getting louder and faster in rhythm, and the wind outside sounded like screaming. Goosebumps were starting to form on her arms...from the cold, of course.</p><p>If she was a more superstitious person, she might say that the house felt haunted. It was haunted by memories if nothing else. She sighed, turning to walk down the hall that led to her former bedroom. She wasn’t about to spend the night freezing just because she didn’t feel like reminiscing. </p><p>The hallway was dark and winding, the old floorboards loudly creaking with every small movement. Elegant portraits of various members of the royal family lined the walls, all seemingly staring at her. To add to the eerie environment, none of her ancestors looked particularly happy in their pictures. Maybe that was just a family trait. Still, walking down the hall, it felt like the portraits were judging her for her string of recent failures, failures that tarnished their great family legacy. </p><p>Or maybe she was self-projecting. She kept walking. She could see the bedrooms.</p><p>Oddly enough, none of the doors were fully closed, all cracked open ever so slightly. As she walked, she couldn’t stop herself from glancing inside each room.<br/><br/>Iroh’s room was first - and it was empty, for the most part. Large, floral paintings decorated the walls, and a vase holding some very withered flowers. A portrait of Iroh and Lu Ten hung proudly over the bed, their expressions just as stern as the other portraits. She moved on.</p><p>Next was her father’s room. Even at their vacation home, it looked like a war-room. Weapons and armor and flags decorated the walls. She quickly turned away. If her father had caught her peaking into his room as a kid, she’d receive more than an earful. Even though he was in a prison miles away, instinct told her to move on.<br/><br/>Her mother’s room was next. At their vacation home, her parents slept in different rooms. Another reminder that their marriage had always been loveless. The room was baron now, though she remembered that as a kid, it was filled to the brim with various flowers and plants from all over the world. It was almost like a garden.</p><p>Lu Ten’s room was next. It was one of the bigger bedrooms in the house -- the benefit of being the crown prince. As a kid, she and Zuko would play in there all the time. Lu Ten had always been more than willing to play Dragon King or Cops and Robbers or whatever game the two younger cousins wanted. Now, most of the room was packed in boxes. Servants had been sent to collect his things after he died. Azula guessed they never finished the job.</p><p>Finally, she reached her old room. She took in a deep breath, before pushing the door open.<br/><br/>The first thing that stood out to her was the various small scorch-marks that stained her walls. They were the result of spending her nights practicing her firebending forms in the middle of the night. Even as a kid on vacation, she never let herself have a day of rest. Besides, it wasn’t as if she was going to sleep anyways. She’d always had trouble falling asleep at night, even as a kid. It made more sense to be productive.<br/><br/>There were many nights where Zuko would come in and yell at her to keep it down -- that he was trying to sleep. Of course, she would always refuse. Though the two would try their best to keep their argument quiet -- their mother would inevitably wake up and get involved, and of course she’d take Zuko’s side. As their mother scolded her, their father would wake up and step in. They’d argue for hours, sometimes until the sun started to rise.<br/><br/>This would end in one of three ways. Most of the time, she’d be able to slip away and continue her training in peace somewhere else. Sometimes, Lu Ten would shuffle herself and Zuko into his room, and try and keep the two distracted while their parents fought through the walls. The worst was when she couldn’t get away, and she’d be forced to witness the argument in its entirety. Her parents would scream words she’d never dare to repeat, and eventually, her father would reduce her mother to tears. She’d storm out of Azula’s bedroom, slamming the door behind her.</p><p><br/>Suddenly, she heard the sound of the windows suddenly opening. Azula yelped, jumping into a firebending stance to take on any would-be attacker, only to realize it was the wind that blew the window open. She took a deep breath, collecting herself. This was place was stressing her out. She quickly went to close the window; the last thing this place needed was a draft.<br/><br/>She needed to get the blankets and get out of there. She approached her bed - two stuffed animals sat neatly on top of her pillows. The first was a black and red stuffed turtleduck - Ty Lee had given it to her on her eighth birthday -- the day before her family left for vacation.<br/><br/><em> “His name is Ping!” </em> Ty Lee had excitedly told her. Azula gingerly picked up the stuffed turtleduck, brushing the dust off of it. She nad slept with the turtleduck by her side each night of that vacation. A smile started to form on her lips.<br/><br/>The other stuffed animal was an oversized, fluffy pink platypus bear with big sparkling eyes -- she’d won it while playing a carnival game (which, she may or may not have cheated at). The moment she saw it, she knew it would be the perfect present for Ty Lee. Pink was Ty Lee’s favorite color, and platypus bears were her favorite animal. On top of that, it was so big and fluffy, it was perfect for hugging. Ty Lee loved hugging cute things.<br/><br/>But then her father heard her plan. He forbade her from giving it to her friend.<br/><br/><em> “She’s a commoner, Azula,” </em> he scowled, <em> “princesses do not give gifts to commoners.” </em></p><p>She set Ping down, before yanking the blankets off her bed. She was done being in this room. She made her way to the door, before…</p><p>“We should be safe in here,” the voice faintly echoed down the hallway. Zuko’s voice. She dropped the blankets from her hand. <em> Shit. </em> She quickly stepped away from the door, putting her back against the wall. It looked like she was about to put her stealth skills to the test.<br/><br/>She took a deep breath, listening. The floor outside was creaking way too much for Zuko to be alone, and she needed to know exactly how many people she’d have to avoid. <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Thank goodness we made it out of that storm before it got any worse,” another familiar voice - Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and Zuko’s personal bodyguard. And if one of the Kyoshi Warriors was here, did that mean that…<br/><br/>“It’s kinda creepy in here,” there was no mistaking it, that was Ty Lee’s voice, “Zuko, can you light the torches?”<br/><br/>A faint glow entered the room - most likely Zuko lighting the torches in the living room. “That’s much better!” she heard Ty Lee chirp.</p><p>It looked like she wouldn’t be spending the night alone after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Monster Under the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier that day, Zuko attended multiple meetings with Ember Island's local politicians. Within the past few months, The Fire Lord had been traveling all across the Fire-Nation, trying to form more established relationships with all the country’s different regions. He wanted to be tuned in to all of the needs of his people, no matter where they resided.<br/><br/>Ember Island was a peculiar case. It was one of the more wealthy areas of the Fire Nation...at least, it appeared to be at first glance. Many nobles and members of the upper class had their vacation homes built on the tropical island, making the area a popular hot-spot for tourism. However, not everyone shared in the wealth. Locals who worked year-round to maintain the tourist destination were woefully underpaid --  and had been for generations. <br/><br/>The island’s second-biggest industry, fishing, was also suffering. Pollution from warships had taken its toll on the island’s aquatic eco-system, making the fishing scarce. Zuko and his two Kyoshi Warrior guards had been out to see the effects of the pollution for themselves when the storm caught them off guard. </p><p>Luckily, Zuko’s family beach house was close.<br/><br/>Not close enough that they didn’t get drenched, but at least they were out of the storm now. <br/><br/>Thunder bellowed, and the house creaked as the wind crashed against it. Zuko stared at the spot on the wall that used to hold his family portrait - a faint outline marking where it had been. He remembered the night he and Azula raided the house to find objects to burn. They had approached the painting together. <br/><br/><em> “I always hated this picture of us,” </em> she had said. <br/><br/><em> “Yeah, me too,”  </em> he replied. They had reached out and torn the picture down together. <br/><br/>Zuko clenched his fists. His attention was grabbed by Suki, who was dragging her hand across the old wall, drawing a line in the thick dust, “No offense, Zuko, but this place is super creepy.” <br/><br/>She turned to face him, and Zuko couldn’t hold back a laugh. The rain had smeared her warpaint, and it was still runny down her face. The Fire Lord hadn’t had a chance to fully look at her appearance until just now.</p><p>“What?” she asked, clearly annoyed. Zuko pointed to his head, smiling. Then, Suki turned towards a window, where she could see enough of her reflection to know what was making The Fire Lord laugh.<br/><br/>“I thought Kyoshi makeup would be more waterproof,” he joked. Suki rolled her eyes, she wasn’t in the mood. <br/><br/>“She’s right, this place has bad energy…” Ty Lee re-entered the living room, having gone to search for something to dry off with. She held an old basket of towels, and Zuko noticed that her makeup equally as ruined as Suki’s. He smirked. <br/><br/>Ty Lee approached the two, handing each of them a towel. Suki wasted no time scrub her face with the towel, and Ty Lee quickly followed her lead.</p><p>“Ah, that’s so much better,” the acrobat chirped, neatly folding her towel and placing it back in the basket. <br/><br/>“A lot of good these towels will do, if we can’t get out of these stupid wet clothes,” Suki snapped, the warrior was clearly on edge. She took a deep breath, before saying “Zuko, I don’t suppose there are some spare clothes anywhere, are there?” <br/><br/>He  nodded, “There should be some extra clothes in the closets.” He pointed down the hall, “All the bedrooms are just down that hall.”</p><p>He suddenly felt a pair of arms clutch onto his side - Ty Lee. Her stormy gray eyes were lit up with excitement, “So...does that mean we see your old room?”<br/><br/>Suki’s scowl shifted into a smirk,  “Everyone in the royal family has a room in here, right?” <br/><br/>“Let’s go exploring!” Ty Lee exclaimed. She grabbed onto his and Suki’s hands and led them running down the halls. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Azula sat by the edge of the door, back against the wall, trying to be as still and silent as possible. She was fully aware that any sudden movements could cause a sound that led the group right to her. <br/><br/>She closed her eyes, listening to the conversation happening outside. <br/><br/><em> “There should be some extra clothes in the closets,” </em> she heard her brother say. Her stomach dropped. That meant that they were about to check the bedrooms. Still, none of the clothes in her room would fit anyone who wasn’t a small child. Maybe they wouldn’t waste their time looking in here... <br/><br/><em> “So...can we see your old room?” </em> Ty Lee’s voice asked. Azula’s fists clutched onto the blanket she’d been holding. <br/><br/><em> “Everyone in the royal family has a room in this house, right?” </em> Suki said. Azula slowly lifted herself to her feet. That confirmed it. The trio was going to barge into her old room, and she needed to figure out a place to hide before that happened. She quickly scanned her surroundings, trying to think. The closet wouldn’t work -- if Ty Lee and Suki were snooping, they’d absolutely check in there. <br/><br/>Maybe she could climb up to the ceiling, and hang off of on one of the rafters until the threat passed. She looked up, smiling. As a kid, her favorite activity was climbing and exploring every nook and cranny any space had to offer, and so naturally her room’s high rafter were a delight. </p><p>Sometimes, she’d pretend she was a world-renown adventurer exploring dangerous and ancient ruins, looking for treasure. She’d dangle from the rafters and pretend that the ground below her was made of lava. Sometimes she’d let her hands slip, til she was dangerously close to falling. She’d pretend some evil-doer was taunting her from the sidelines, laughing at her perilous situation. Sometimes, just when it seemed like all hope was lost, she’d find the strength she needed to victoriously pull herself up. Other times, she’d let herself fall onto the safety of her bed, while dramatically pretending to be burned alive -- it wasn’t fun if the good guys <em> always </em> won. <br/><br/>She was sure she’d still be able to climb up there with ease, but then again, it might make too much noise. The last thing she needed was for the rafters to creak under her weight. She’d have to find somewhere else. <br/><br/><em> “Whose room is this?” </em> It was Ty Lee’s, she was right outside the door. Had she run out of time that quickly? <br/><br/><em> “That’s Azula’s room,” </em> Zuko responded. They sounded so clear and close. Azula held her breath. Standing by the door, all she could do was pray they didn’t enter.  <em> “There’s only kids' clothes in there. Here, let me show you my mother’s room, she’ll probably have something.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> As Azula heard the floorboards loudly creek as the threat walked away, she let out a sigh of relief. Good. Now she had some extra time. She debated what the best course of action would be. <br/><br/>She wouldn’t be able to leave her room, she knew that much. There was no way to walk on the hallway floorboards without them loudly announcing her presence. This old house made it impossible for her to be stealthy. She also couldn’t slip out the window - the weather much too treacherous. <br/><br/>Her eyes landed on her old bed. She could easily fit under it. However, if the group was planning on poking around her room, that wouldn’t work either. </p><p>She looked down at the blanket she was clutching -- just realizing how tightly she’d been holding it,  and almost laughed. Look at her, snuggling a blanket like a scared child hiding from the monsters under the bed. <br/><br/>Wait. That’s it.</p><p>She smiled at the blanket, having an idea. <br/><br/><em> Yes, maybe that would work. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em></p><hr/><p><em> <br/></em>Ty Lee had always admired Ursa’s fashion. Every time she’d visit the palace to hang out with Azula, she’d always catch herself admiring the beautiful Fire Nation noble. She only hoped she could be as elegant one day. At the very least, she hoped to wear clothing as elegant as her’s had been. </p><p>The luxurious red garment fit Ty Lee perfectly. It was silk, with beautifully detailed golden flowers embroidered all around the skirt and sleeve. It was a dress fit for a queen.</p><p>She spun around in her dress and laughed as the skirt twirled at her legs. Beautiful, and fun to wear! She turned her attention to Suki, who wore a simple robe. Still, simple as it was, it still had a royal elegance to it. Crimson, with golden trim. <br/><br/>“That’s much better,” Suki muttered. She brushed some dust off the bottom of her robe, and walked out the door. Ty Lee quickly followed her lead. Zuko had gone into another room to change, leaving just the two of them. Ty Lee smiled at Suki. <br/><br/>“Now that we’re in some dry clothes...wanna look around?” she asked the leader. Suki grinned. <br/><br/>“I thought you’d never ask.” <br/><br/>Ty Lee excitedly grabbed onto Suki’s hand, and the girls walked down the hallway. There were so many different rooms to chose from -- all with different surprises and secrets. <br/><br/>Suddenly, they heard a creaking sound on the other side of one of the doors. Specifically, the door that led to Azula’s room. The two girls paused, looking at each other. <br/><br/>“What was that?” Ty Lee whispered. They looked at the door again. Ty Lee felt her heart start to race. Suki nodded, before reaching her hand out, and slowly opening the door to… <br/><br/><em> <b>CRASH</b> </em> <br/><br/>Thunder bellowed from outside, causing the two girls to yelp as they stumbled into the room. They quickly scanned the area but saw nothing but an empty bedroom; nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Ty Lee couldn’t help but giggle. <br/><br/>“This place is so spooky,” she laughed. Suki nodded in agreement. <br/><br/>Still, they were in the room now. It was time to poke around and see what they could find. <br/><br/>The first thing Ty Lee noticed were the two stuffed animals on Azula’s bed. <br/><br/>“Is that a giant pink platypus bear?!” She excitedly exclaimed, running towards the stuffed animal, and lifting it up in her arms. She snuggled her face into it, as she excitedly squealed “I love platypus-bears!” <br/><br/>Little did Ty Lee know, that a certain princess hid under the bed, listening to every word. <em> I know. </em> <br/><br/>“It’s so soft!” she continued, snuggling it close to her body. Then, she stopped, seeing a toy she recognized, “Ping!”  Ty Lee gently set down the platypus bear back on the bed and picked up the familiar stuffed turtleduck. She gingerly brushed her fingers against Ping’s head, and smiled. She turned to face Suki. “Look, it’s Ping!” </p><p>“Ping?” Suki asked. Ty Le laughed, hugging the stuffed tight.<br/><br/>“I gave him to Azula as a birthday present...I didn’t know she kept him,” she mused. She remembered giving the gift to the princess, the day before the royal family left for their annual vacation. Knowing that she’d kept him...it was a weirdly nice feeling. <br/><br/>While she was still holding Ping, she bent down, peeking under the bed. There was nothing underneath except for an old blanket shoved in a pile, yet...Ty Lee felt herself become. She couldn’t explain it but...it felt like she was being looked at. However, she shook the feeling off. She was just on edge. Yeah, that’s it. </p><p>“This room seems so...I don’t know, normal?” Suki said while opening Azula’s closet. It was mostly filled with clothes made for an eight-year-old, with some papers and books on various shelves. <br/><br/>“As opposed to what?” Ty Lee asked. She pushed herself off the floor and continued looking around. <br/><br/>“I don’t know. I guess I expected it to be filled with...mutilated animal corpses, or something,” Suki mused. She picked up a stack of papers, and started to shuffle through them. Some writings, some drawings…</p><p>She stopped, one picture catching her eye. <br/><br/>It was a crude drawing appearing to depict Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai on a throne. Mai was labeled “general Mai”, Azula was labeled “Fire Lord Azula,” and Ty Lee was labeled, “Fire Lady.” <br/><br/>“Fire Lady is what the Fire Lord’s wife is referred to, right?” Suki asked. Ty Lee nodded. <br/><br/>“Yeah...why do you ask?” <br/><br/>Suki smirked, as she walked to the acrobat and handed her the drawing, “I think Azula might have had a little crush on you.” <br/><br/>Ty Lee stared at the picture. It wasn’t a masterpiece by any means, the drawings being a slight step above stick figures. It honestly looked like something Sokka would draw. Still, it was filled with details that made Ty Lee’s hand tremble. They were all clearly smiling in the picture, for one thing. And she couldn’t tell, but it looked as if the drawing of her and Azula were holding hands.</p><p>Ty Lee felt her face grow warm, as a blush spread to her cheeks. <br/><br/>“I had no idea…” she mused. She gripped the picture a little tighter. There had to be another explanation for this...but she couldn’t think of one. “...did I ever tell you about the time we kissed?”</p><p>“What?!” Suki exclaimed, dropping her stack of papers. A mischievous grin crossed her face, “How? When?”<br/><br/>Ty Lee paused, inwardly cursing at herself. She’d promised Azula she’d never tell anyone what they did that night. Though, that was a long time ago. Things were different now. The memory made her happy, after all, and she wanted to talk about it. <br/><br/>“It was the last time I went to Ember Island, actually,” she smiled, gingerly bringing a finger to her lips. She remembered every detail of that night. The party. Azula asking her for boy advice. Watching Azula go to the deck with a boy. How unhappy she felt when Azula kissed that boy, and how relieved she felt when he ran away from Azula in fear. Ty Lee told herself it was because Azula deserved better than him....but quickly figured out that was an excuse. <br/><br/>“We had a bonfire after a party. We were all tired and...and a little tipsy,” Ty Lee reminisced, “Zuko and Mai fell asleep, and we just kinda…you know...started kissing.” <br/><br/>She bashfully looked away from Suki, and at the stuffed turtleduck in her arms. She walked over to the bed, and gingerly set him down next to the stuffed platypus bear. <br/><br/>“Was she a good kisser?” Suki asked. Ty Lee could feel her blush grow. <br/><br/>Before she could answer the question, the door to the room opened again. Zuko. <br/><br/>“I thought I’d find you two in here,” he said. He was dressed in a casual vest and shorts, the opposite of his Fire Lord robes, “I’ll tell you what, why don’t I give you the master tour of the house? Then you can snoop til your heart’s content.” <br/><br/>The girls nodded, following the Fire Lord out the door. But Ty Lee’s mind still lingered on the conversation. What would Azula think, if she knew Ty Lee had broken their promise? Then again, Azula already viewed her as a traitor. One broken promise wasn’t going to make a difference. </p><p>Ty Lee used to be head over heels in love with the Azula. She’d always admired the princess’s grace, her confidence, her wit, and her will. She could remember the day Azula visited her at the circus, to recruit her to join the hunt for Iroh and Zuko. She hadn’t seen Azula in years, at that point. Seeing her again, how beautiful she looked…she thought her crush had been silly. Nothing was ever going to happen, after all. Besides, there was no way the princess felt the same. Even their kiss, she thought had been a fluke.<br/><br/>But she thought back to the drawing that Suki had found. Azula and herself hand in hand, labeled “Fire Lord” and “Fire Lady”. The idea that at one point, Azula had feelings for her as well. <br/><br/>Not that it mattered now. Any feelings they might have had for each other were ancient history. The fact was, they’d never had the bond they used to. She had to accept that. <br/><br/>Still... <br/><br/>Ty Lee realized, in her excitement, she’d absentmindedly left Ping in Azula’s room. She wanted to keep holding him. <br/><br/>“I’ll be right back,” she said, sprinting back to the room“I forgot something back there. I’ll catch up to you guys!” <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Azula let out a sigh of relief, as she heard Ty Lee and Suki exit her room. Her heart was pounding, and her cheeks felt hot. As she crawled out from under the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was cherry red. It matched the blanket she’d wrapped around herself. <br/><br/>She told herself that it was because it had been hot under the bed. It <em> wasn’t </em> because she was embarrassed that Ty Lee had found that old drawing, and it <em> definitely wasn’t </em> because of Ty Lee and Suki’s conversation. <br/><br/>Ty Lee had promised not to tell anyone about that kiss...not that it mattered anymore. She’d had Ty Lee make the promise because she was terrified of what her father might do if he found out. He couldn’t do anything now. <br/><br/>Still… <br/><br/>She walked up to the drawing, before picking it up, and crumpling it into a ball.</p><p><em> CREEK </em> <br/><br/>The door open behind her, and Azula heard a gasp. She whipped around to face none other than Ty Lee. <br/><br/>“Azula…” Her voice was soft and trembling, barely even a whisper. Her gray eyes were wide with panic and fear. The poor girl was terrified.</p><p>Azula’s heart started pounding -- this wasn’t good. She clenched her fist, quickly calculating her next move. </p><p>Ty Lee was most likely going to call for the others. This would lead to a fight where she’d be at a major disadvantage. It’d be herself versus three capable warriors -- two who specialized in close combat. On top of that, she was in a space where it was impossible to fight at a distance -- a necessity to being able to effectively fight chi-blockers. There was no scenario where she wasn’t defeated and captured, again.<br/><br/>She couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let Ty Lee alert the others to her presence - she had to act now.  <br/><br/>Quick as she could, she lunged towards the chi-blocker, pinning her to the wall while covering her mouth with a hand. Ty Lee’s gray eyes widened in fear, before glaring. Ty Lee bucked against her grip, but Azula managed to hold her in place.</p><p>“Hey, Ty Lee,” Azula said, smiling at her new captive, “it’s been a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a blast and a half to write, and thank you for all the support with this story so far, it really means a lot! As always, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow there’s...so many instruments in here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The first room one entered when going upstairs was a wide and open parlor. The room had chestnut wood floors, and soft, luscious couches surrounded the walls. One wall contained a display where multiple different instruments were displayed. Lutes, drums, tsugi horns, fiddles, and various other instruments. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When we came here with my uncle, he’d make us have a family music night once a week,” he smiled, thinking back on it. While he was usually a reluctant participant, he always had a blast at the end of the night. He’d demand to be able to sit next to Lu Ten -- his cousin had been a skilled musician in his own right. Many music nights ended with him, serenading the rest of the family. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t know you played any instruments,” Suki mused. Zuko smiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The tsugi horn, a little bit,” it’d been ages since he played, he wasn’t sure if he’d still be able to hold a tune. Lightning flashed, lighting up the instruments, and Zuko turned around to face the window.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Half the room was a giant glass window, and on the best of nights, it provided one of the best views Ember Island had to offer -- a perfect look at the beach. Now, showed how dangerous the storm was. The rain was blowing sideways, and trees were threatening to break.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This room is incredible Zuko,” Suki said. She ran up to the window, placing a hand on the glass. She turned back to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wish I saw this room when we used your house as a hideout,” she said, “This would have been a great room to relax in.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed at the thought. As luxurious as the area was, he wasn’t sure he could ever fully relax in there. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My parents used to host parties up here all the time,” he said. Suki smiled, turning back around to face him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Those must have been so fun,” she replied. He sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not really,” a small laughed escaped his lips. Zuko remembered quite a few nights in his childhood where Azula and himself were yanked from their rooms, dressed up in the nicest outfits they had, and forced to talk to various generals and noblemen. If they acted like anything less than perfect angels, there would be major consequences.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oddly enough, those were the nights he got along best with his sister. It was one of the few times where they could set aside their differences and focus on a common enemy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They’d spend those nights being introduced to adults they didn’t care about. Usually, Azula would be required to perform a small firebending trick, before the two were shooed away. Normally, Azula was thrilled any time she got to show off her firebending, but she never seemed happy to show off at these parties.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not that Zuko could blame her. After her tricks, the adults would shower her with false praises. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How precious.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What a cute trick!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your sons will be powerful firebenders one day.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zuko noticed how Azula would shrink into her clothes. Her fists would be clenched into small balls, like she was doing her best to not have a tantrum. The moment their parents dismissed them, she’d dart away as fast as she could. Sometimes, if she thought she could go unnoticed, she'd shoot a frustrating fireball into the air. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel like a show animal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she once complained to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll show them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sometimes, Lu Ten would come to their aide, and would sneak them away to somewhere they all could relax. Sometimes, he’d bring them to a carnival. Other times, they’d set off fireworks on the beach. Lu Ten had always been someone Zuko felt safe around. His cousin always seemed to be there when both he and Azula needed him to be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where’s Ty Lee?” Suki asked, breaking his chain of thought. He paused -- Ty Lee should have been back by now. Still, it was a big house, there was no reason to worry.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>"She might have gotten lost," he suggested. It would have made sense. Chances were, she was distracted in another room.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, something didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Looking at Suki, she felt it too. Something was wrong.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee squirmed under the weight of Azula’s grip, and it was everything Azula could do to hold her in place. She was playing a dangerous game. She had the acrobat pinned in a way that she couldn’t move her arms -- and more importantly, she wouldn’t be able to chi-block Azula...but that could quickly change if she managed to slip out of the firebender’s grip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula never wanted a hostage. If anything, having one made her current situation more treacherous. It wouldn’t take long before Zuko and Suki noticed Ty Lee’s absence, and once that happened, they’d go looking for their missing companion. It wouldn’t be long before her brother found them. </span>
  <span>If that were to happen, her only bargaining chip would be...Ty Lee. She’d have to convince Zuko that the only way to guarantee Ty Lee’s safety was to let her leave in peace. It would be a cheap tactic to escape, but it would be effective.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee bucked against her harder, and Azula couldn’t ignore the fear in her former friend’s eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. You should be afraid. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, as fun as it'd be to keep Ty Lee on her toes all night, it would be a risky move. Azula decided that she’d rather not take a gamble like that, at least not if she didn't have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally, she could reason with Ty Lee, and convince her not to tell the others that she’s here. It was a nice thought, but the chances of that happening were unlikely. Still, Azula decided it was worth the risk. She might as well give Ty Lee a chance to not be a hostage.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m won’t hurt you,” Azula whispered. This didn’t stop Ty Lee from frantically thrashing. Azula gripped the acrobat a little bit tighter, doing her best to hold the girl still, but it was getting harder with each jerky movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s was not lost on Azula that Ty Lee is wearing one of her mother’s dresses. Azula recognized it as one that was saved for those awful well-to-do parties, the ones where she and Zuko were forced to suck up to various members of The Fire Nation’s elite.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The dress fit Ty Lee perfectly -- and it suited her style too. Then again, Ty Lee had the obnoxious ability to pull off anything she wore; she even managed to pull off that gaudy Kyoshi Warrior uniform.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She needed to focus. This was hardly the time to think about Ty Lee’s clothes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ty Lee, listen to me! I’m just taking shelter from the storm,” Azula was doing her best to sound calm, “believe it or not, I don’t want any trouble.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To Azula’s surprise, Ty Lee calmed down. However, her gray eyes never lose their glare. </span>
  <span>Azula paused. She knew she had to be careful. It was dangerous to drop her guard around Ty Lee -- she’d learned that the hard way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Agree to not tell the others I’m here, and I’ll let you go,” she smiled at her captive, waiting for some kind of a reaction. All she could do was hope Ty Lee would be reasonable about this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Then she nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe now they were getting somewhere.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was to be a time when Ty Lee dreamed of Azula holding her like this -- pinned to the wall under the weight of her body. Although in those fantasies, Azula had her pinned for entirely different reasons -- and instead of a hand covering her mouth, she imagined Azula greedily stealing kisses from her lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now here Ty Lee was, desperately trying to get away. Those dreams were in the past. Right now, Ty Lee had to figure out how to escape. As much as she wanted to believe that the firebender wasn’t up to anything, she knew better than to blindly trust Azula.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, there had been a certain sincerity to Azula’s voice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em><span>"Believe it or not, I don’t want any trouble.”</span> </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee wondered if she could roll with this situation. She stopped her thrashing, becoming suddenly aware of just how warm Azula feels against her. And as Azula slowly lifted her hand from the acrobat’s mouth, Ty Lee noticed she looked...cautiously hopefully.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe it was as Azula said. That if she left the room and said nothing, they both could go their merry ways. Still, even if Azula wasn’t up to anything now, she was too dangerous. She had to be taken in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you really planning?” Ty Lee asked. Her gaze locked Azula’s, and the former princesses tilted her head ever so slightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I told you, nothing,” Azula responded, her voice forceful. There was a flash of lightning, the light of it briefly reflecting off of Azula’s face. Azula smiled at her, and Ty Lee thought about how unfair it was how gorgeous Azula looked right now, “Ty Lee, do you not trust me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a mocking edge to her voice. Azula’s smile reminded Ty Lee of a fox’s, mischievous and cunning, masking her true intentions. Captivating and deadly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course I don’t trust you,” Ty Lee responded. She watched Azula’s golden eyes narrow, “weren’t you the one who used to say that trust is for fools?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I was right,” she felt Azula’s grip tight on her ever so slightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Ty Lee felt anger boiling up inside her chest. She wanted to respond to Azula but...she didn’t know what to say. Ty Lee had so much she wanted to, but none of it seemed right for the situation. Besides, chances were Azula was only trying to bait her -- that she was only toying with her prey.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another flash of lightning, followed by crashing thunder. Ty Lee wondered if Azula’s lightning was empowered by the storm. Maybe that’s why she seemed so </span>
  <em>
    <span>electric. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had a feeling that if she wanted to keep breathing, she had to figure out how to get out of here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If...if I agree to not tell the others you’re here, you’ll let me go and leave us alone?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My brother would be none the wiser,” Azula cooed, “I’ll be your little secret.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee felt a blush form on her cheeks at the statement, and judging by Azula’s smirk, she noticed it too. Ty Lee’s eyes dart away from the princess’s gaze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine, I agree,” she said, “now let me go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula hesitated, but after a beat, she did as she promised, and let Ty Lee go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See, I…” Azula was cut off as Ty Lee sprang forward, releasing three quick jabs into Azula. The firebender gasped as she tumbled to the floor. She hits the ground with a loud thud and winced.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zuko!!” Ty Lee screamed, as loud as she could. Bloodcurdling and panicked. Azula’s eyes widened as the yell escaped the acrobat’s lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee felt her heart pounding in her chest, she could barely believe what she’d just done, let alone that it worked. There was an anger in Azula’s eyes that Ty Lee had only seen once before. Years ago, on the Boiling Rock. And like that day, a pit of guilt fills her stomach. She can’t help but wonder if she made the right call.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, Azula started laughing. Ty Lee jumped, the sound taking her off guard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know what I expected,” Azula cackled. Ty Lee clenched her fists. She was about to say something back to her former friend, when...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ty Lee?” It was Zuko. He burst into the room, quickly noticing Azula lying helpless and laughing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Azula,” He exclaimed, his voice shaken. Like he’d just seen a ghost.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula’s laughter halted, though she smiled as she looked up at her brother.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zuzu,” her voice is a growl. It’s was then that Suki charged into the room, the Kyoshi warrior gasping as she saw the sight in front of her. Suki looked at Azula in shock, before quickly turning to Ty Lee.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Suki asked, running to Ty Lee. Ty Lee responded with a small nod.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she said, though her voice was hollow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She looked back to Azula, Zuko now crouched by her side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Azula?” he asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good to see you too, Zuzu,” her eyes darted to Ty Lee, and the acrobat shuttered. “As I was trying to tell Ty Lee, I’m taking shelter from the storm, just like you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You think we’d believe that?” he snapped at her. Azula rolled her eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And why would I lie about that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee sighed. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, thank you so much for all the love and kind words, they mean a lot. This chapter was a blast and a half to write, I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again, she had let her guard down in front of Ty Lee, and once again, she was paying the price for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gasped for air as her body collapsed onto itself. She hit the ground hard and fast, landing on her shoulder. She winced. In just three quick jabs, Ty Lee had completely immobilized her. The acrobat had gotten faster since the last time they’d faced each other...stronger too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zuko!!!!!!!” Ty Lee screamed like she was about to be murdered. As if she hadn’t just turned Azula into a deadweight. As if she was ever in any real danger. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula groaned, struggling to catch her breath. Being chi-blocked was one of the worst feelings in the world. On top of the humiliation of being paralyzed, she felt heavy and weightless all at once. Her body tingled, the only part of her body she was able to move was her neck. She was gasping for air -- Ty Lee had gotten her particularly good this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could hear Zuko and Suki running towards the room, their heavy footsteps echoing throughout the house -- just the reunion she was hoping to avoid. All Azula could do was watch Ty Lee, as the other two ran to her “aide.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The acrobat had goosebumps on her arm, and her eyes were watering...almost like she was about to cry. Her hands were trembling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee was terrified.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Left with nothing else, Azula could only laugh. Ty Lee had just made her functionally useless, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was scared. What a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I expected…” Azula cackled. And really, what did she think was going to happen? That Ty Lee would just set aside their history, and reason with her? That Ty Lee would find it in her heart to help her, after everything? Had Azula really let something as trivial as </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentiment</span>
  </em>
  <span> cloud her judgment that badly? Why had she felt so sentimental in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Suki dashed into the room, ready for battle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ty Lee,” Zuko said...before he saw her. His sister, paralyzed on the ground, laughing hysterically…”Azula…” there was a tremble in his voice. Ty Lee wasn’t the only one still terrified of her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zuko approached, crouching down to her. His eyes were wide and full of anger and frustration, and….relief?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Azula?” Zuko asked, his voice low and serious...it was the same way he used to speak to their father...careful, without giving away any emotion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good to see you too, Zuzu,” she replied, Azula’s eyes glanced over to Ty Lee. Even with re-enforcement, The acrobat was still caught up in her pathetic trembling. Azula smirked...she didn’t know how, but she was going to make Ty Lee </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this, “...</span>
  <span>As I was trying to tell Ty Lee, I’m taking shelter from the storm, just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we’d believe that?” Zuko snapped, not even considering her words for a second. Azula rolled her eyes -- this is why telling the truth was for suckers. What was the point of being honest, if everyone’s mind was already made up about you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would I lie about that?” she met his eye and glared. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you?” was Zuko’s steely reply. His face was marked by their family’s signature anger...he really was Ozai’s son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent -- there was really nothing more to say.  The only sound heard was the howling wind outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning struck, followed by thunder, then --</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-- </span>
  <b>
    <em>CRASH </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-- a giant tree-branch pierced itself through the window, shattering it completely. Everyone in the room shrieked -- Ty Lee, Suki, Zuko, and herself. The tree branched raddled against the window frame, as the violent storm continued to shake it, while wind and rain blasted into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's heart started pounding, and she started shaking...shivering from the cold (and not because she was startled). She still hadn’t caught her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We should get out of here,” it was Suki who spoke up. Zuko and Ty Lee seemed to snap back to reality, and they quickly nodded their heads in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached down his arms...he was going to pick her up. Something in her tensed...no, just because she was temporarily paralyzed, didn’t mean she was helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” she yelled. It was enough to make Zuko stumble back. His scowl deepened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, would you rather be left in here?” he yelled, gesturing to the branch in the broken window. She could feel drops of the rain blow on her face -- and the storm would only get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More lightning. More thunder. She flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Azula spat out. Zuko nodded his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He reached down to her one more time...before he stopped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Suki, Ty Lee, would one of you help me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suki nodded her head and rushed over to them. The Kyoshi Warrior gently grabbed one of Azula’s shoulders, while Zuko took the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lifted her gently, careful to make sure she didn’t fall. Azula couldn’t help but look at Ty Lee, who stood by the edge of the room. She clutched the doorframe, her stormy gray eyes staring at Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of panic crossed her face, as she realized Azula was looking back at her. Azula flashed her a smile...and the acrobat quickly turned her gaze away. The firebender didn’t know why, but she felt her stomach twist.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee really did see her as some sort of monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember, Ty Lee,” Azula said, as Zuko and Suki started to lift her, “Your chi-blocking will wear off eventually.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula chuckled, as she watched the acrobat shrink into herself. Ty Lee clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she looked up, meeting Azula’s eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll be ready.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where should we put her?” Suki asked, putting an end to the two’s exchange. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The storm’s only getting worse,” Zuko said, then paused, “...Come on, I know where it’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain poured heavily outside, drumming on the ceiling above. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The young prince quickly looked around, checking to see if anybody was watching him. Normally, all of the gossipy noblewomen at these parties watched him like a hawk -- he had to be careful about letting his guard down. The last thing he needed was this getting back to his father, or grandfather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked to his left...to his right…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the spirits, the coast was clear. Lu Ten sighed in relief, before discreetly pulled a bronze flask out from his sleeve. With a smirk, he took a quick swig.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The liquid burned as it went down his throat -- it took everything he had not to make a face at the taste of it. However, Lu Ten felt a familiar warmth in his stomach and a lightness in his head. He smiled. That had been the second what he needed -- now he could face the rest of this stupid party.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He went back into the crowd -- made up of all the most important families in the Fire Nation. Nobles, generals, famous artists, singers, businessmen, the usual elite crowd. All of them were oh-so-eager to schmooze up to the royal family, and possibly increase their social status. The worst part was, he was expected to play nice -- and talk to each and every one of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Lu Ten!” came a voice. He turned around - a nobleman stood behind him, and while Lu Ten recognized him, he couldn’t remember his name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at the man, bowing his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My grandfather is honored to have you and your family in attendance,” Lu Ten said...he didn’t know if it was true or not, but it was an easy formality. No one here cared about the truth, only their egos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s when he noticed the young woman by the nobleman’s side. Long black hair, golden eyes, and elegant robes...almost too elegant for the party. Most likely, she was dolled up just for him. She was younger...sixteen, maybe seventeen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She seemed unsure of herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is my daughter, Nazuna,” The Nobleman said...almost like he was trying to sell him an item, not introduce a person. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The girl took a step forward and bowed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Lu Ten” Her voice was soft and timid. She looked up at him, and though she smiled, there was a sadness in her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gently took her hand and kissed it. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The honor is all mine,” he said. He wondered if it sounded rehearsed -- this was far from the first interaction like this he’d had today. He was the most eligible bachelor in the Fire Nation, after all, “I’m sorry to make our interaction so short, I must attend to the other guests.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, your highness,” the Nobleman said. He and his daughter bowed once more, and Lu Ten quickly walked away.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Interactions like these were the worst part of his grandfather’s parties. Most likely, that Nobleman was now going to showcase his daughter to his father and grandfather -- and talk their ear off about how loyal she’d be to the family. If the girl was a firebender, she’d most likely give them a demonstration of her abilities, to demonstrate the “power” of the family. In the Fire Nation, power was regarded as higher than anything else. Proving one’s power was rewarded by status. Besides, if Nazuna was a powerful firebender, that meant her potential children might be as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was important that the royal offspring were strong, after all.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It made him sick. These elites treated their children like goods to be traded. If Lu Ten was to pick Nazuna as his bride -- she’d be whisked away from her friends, family, and home forever. That man knew this fact, yet he was still more than willing to offer his child to the crown. Like everyone else at this dreaded party, he cared more about his honor than his own family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that his family was any different. As Lu Ten continued to walk, he noticed his uncle -- Ozai, the bastard. Ursa, his wife, stood gracefully by his side. Lu Ten could still remember the day she married his uncle. After the ceremony, he stumbled upon her weeping in the garden. He’d never seen anybody look so sad. The image was forever burned into his memory. Every time he saw her assume this role -- as Prince Ozai’s devoted wife, he remembered that night. She never wanted this.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And then there were his cousins. There was Zuko, tortured by the fact that nothing he did was ever good enough for his father. It made him furious -- Zuko was so smart, so strong, and so determined.  Lu Ten tried to encourage Zuko every chance he had -- he didn’t want the kid to lose his kindness. Still, Lu Ten knew it was a matter of time before this family, Ozai, got Zuko hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And then there was Azula, the smartest kid he’d ever met. The girl was a genuine prodigy, in fact, Lu Ten wondered if she was smarter than him. It sure felt like it sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Currently, the girl was performing some flashy-firebending trick. That’s when Lu Ten noticed the general standing next to Ozai, along with the boy that stood next to him. Ah. That’s who Azula was performing for. Lu Ten clenched his fists. The princess was scowling...and her eyes almost looked watery.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That’s when he heard the sound of thunder outside and watched as the girl flinched. Her fire flickered..it made sense, of course. There was a storm outside. Azula, The Fire Lord's willful granddaughter, was terrified of thunderstorms. He wondered if her parents even knew...or if they even cared?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko looked up at his cousin and subtly reached out his hand, grabbing a piece of Lu Ten's jacket. A silent plea for help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was time he intervened. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Pardon my interruption,” Lu Ten said, stepping in. Azula immediately stopped her performance, adjusting her hands, and bowed -- not out of respect, it was an excuse to stop her little showcase. Zuko quickly followed his sister’s lead, “Ursa...Ozai, the night is young, surely you don’t want to be babysitting all night...let me take the kids off your hands, I insist.” he gestured to Zuko and Azula, who grinned, knowingly. Finally, an escape</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely not,” Ozai cut in, grimacing, “...We wouldn’t possibly want to burden the crown prince.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would be my honor, uncle,” Lu Ten replied, smiling as big as he could. The nice thing was, there was really nothing Ozai could do in this situation. Lu Ten had superiority. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai looked away, a deadly glare in his eyes. However, he nodded.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“As you wish, nephew,” he said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko and Azula rushed to their cousin’s side -- it was time to make a retreat. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>If Ty Lee had to describe her aura at that moment, it would be a dark gray -- almost like a storm cloud. Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and her face felt hot. The longer this situation went on, the harder it was to process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had led the group into Lu Ten’s room. It was windowless, he had explained. The storm was only going to get worse -- and windows were already breaking. They’d be safe here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large room was filled with packed boxes -- according to Zuko, servants had begun to collect the prince’s things after he died. However, some furniture still remained. There was still a bed, a desk, and a chair in the corner</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula was placed on the chair...it was really the only place she could sit upright. Ty Lee had been precise with her hits -- she needed to be sure Azula couldn’t attack. However, the firebender’s breaths were still heavy, and Ty Lee wondered if she may have been too harsh in her attacks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee felt the way her hands still trembled, ever so slightly. Why was she getting so worked up about this? Ty Lee saw that Azula was looking at her, again. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Azula could see how shaken she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was probably reveling in it. Ty Lee clenched her fists.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We might be held up in this room for a while,” Suki said -- ever the soldier, “I’m going to scout the house and grab supplies while we still can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded his head, “Take Ty Lee with you -- it’ll be faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Suki’s voice was firm, and looked down at Azula, “I’m not leaving you alone with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smirked at the statement. However, the fire bender was still watching Ty Lee. Predatory and analyzing -- even paralyzed, it was Azula at her most dangerous. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...Still, Azula’s breaths were still heavy. She wasn’t going to be able to firebender any time soon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’ll be faster with the two of us,” Ty Lee said -- besides, she wanted to get out of the room. Any way to escape Azula’s spiteful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki paused,  before nodding. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright,” she said, walking out the door. Ty Lee quickly followed, being sure to close the door behind her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She let out a deep breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, as she entered the hallway. Still, her chest felt tight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, let’s…” Suki stopped mid-sentence, as she noticed the state of her companion. She placed a firm hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder, “Ty Lee...are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes started to feel warm...was she seriously about to cry right now?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I...don't know…” her voice cracked at the sentence, Ty Lee was holding back a sob. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula being here brought up so many emotions, that it was hard to describe how she was feeling. She didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feeling was. It was anger, and fearfulness, and guilt, and...joy. Despite everything, a small part of her was happy Azula was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dumb optimist, who hoped that things could go back to the way things were that night on Ember Island, before everything changed. Before Boiling Rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s what this was...this was always how it was going to be with Azula, whether she liked it or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing that could repair their history.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She could feel tears start to fall down her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Suki asked, concerned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ty Lee shook her head, “No…” Ty Lee wiped her eyes dry and took a deep breath. She was better than this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The house shook with the wind, which whistled ominously out of Azula’s old bedroom. It was hazardous in there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s when Ty Lee remembered...<em>Ping</em>, that stuffed turtleduck, was still in Azula’s bedroom. Ty Lee still couldn’t believe that Azula had kept it, after all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it got left in there, it would be destroyed. Ty Lee clenched her fists. It may have seemed trivial, and maybe it was, but she couldn’t let that happen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She brushed past Suki, running into the bedroom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was immediately hit with the cold wind, it had definitely gotten worse in there. Ty Lee squinted her eyes, looking around…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the platypus bear, and that drawing Azula had created. The one of herself, Mai, and Ty Lee...the one she labeled Ty Lee as “Fire Lady.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She quickly picked them both up -- no reason she couldn’t get them out of there too. She kept looking...he had to be around…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, right by the wall Azula had pinned Ty Lee too. Of course, she had dropped it when Azula had tackled her. Ty Lee quickly grabbed it too, before bolting out of the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ty Lee!” Suki exclaimed, and Ty Lee stumbled out of the bedroom. Ty Lee took a deep breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said, dropping the stuffed animals on the floor. She looked up at Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior seemed both confused and...concerned. Ty lee sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know that seemed really stupid, but...I had to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suki raised an eyebrow, before she slowly bent down, and picked up the fluffy platypus-bear. Then, she smiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, let’s find some supplies, it’s going to be a long night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee nodded. She felt less shaky...her aura was clearing, ever so slightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The night was going to be treacherous...but maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to get through this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, it's here! It's finally here! Do you ever know exactly how you want something to play out...then get serious writers to block when it comes to executing it? Because that was definitely me this chapter.</p><p>Still, it was incredibly satisfying to finish it. Thank you so much for all the love and support you've all given me in the meantime, though. It really means a lot, I'm so happy so many people are excited about this little story!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes, and took in as big a breath as he could. He mentally counted to five as he held it, before slowly exhaling. Breathing exercises, something his uncle had taught him to help manage his emotions, back when he had been exiled. A quick and easy way to calm down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The technique’s effectiveness was...questionable, but it was better than nothing. The truth was, the sudden reappearance of his sister, and here of all places, had left him shaken. The old house already felt haunted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed that made Azula the ghost. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His sister sat limp in her chair, and her eyes were locked in a glare that was almost deadly -- daring him to just try and speak to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything he said would end in a shouting match, he knew that’s what she was after. Antagonizing him was a comfort, and given her current situation, it’s not like she had anything better to do. She may have been a captive, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make everyone else miserable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zuko just had to do his best to not fall for the bait...that being said, he was growing uncomfortable with her looming gaze. It was truly incredible how his sister had the ability to put him on edge without doing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief came with the sound of the door opening, and Ty Lee quickly making her way into the room. She threw two stuffed animals on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...wanted to protect these from the storm!” she nervously chirped, and Zuko noticed the way she desperately kept herself from looking at Azula.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula broke from her death glare, and turned her head to face Ty Lee. For once, her ever-present facade seemed to have dropped, and Azula’s brows furrowed in confusion. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But just as quickly as Ty Lee had entered the room, she left. As the acrobat closed the door behind her, Azula let out a bitter scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” she muttered under her breath. Her attention was now fixated on the two stuffed animals. If Zuko didn’t know any better, he’d say that Azula almost looked...sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped at the bedsheets, as he felt his insides twist into knots. Despite all logic and reason, his immediate instinct was to comfort his monster of a sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to talk to her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked around the room -- it’d been well over a year since they’d even seen each other. After her kemurikage scheme, she’d disappeared once again into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...uh,” the sound escaped his lips, without even meaning to. Her eyes darted at him, and narrowed. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, as he struggled to come up with the right words. “...Remember when Lu Ten would bring us in here, to hide us from those awful parties?” he finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment, but her golden eyes were unreadable. She finally tilted her head back, replied, “That was a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lu Ten took off his jacket as he entered his bedroom, and draped it over the chair on his desk. The kids darted into the bedroom, doing everything they could to not loudly celebrate their escape. Zuko was overjoyed, as usual. It was no secret how much his little cousin admired him. It seemed like every day, the Zuko made a point of telling him how “amazing” and honorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span> of a warrior he was...and how he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. Lu Ten would always smile, and humbly dismiss the thought, all while trying to ignore the guilt that ate away at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Zuko think of him if he knew the truth? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then there was Azula. Normally, on nights like these, she’d be ranting about how dumb the party was and how dumb everyone there was. But this was different. Her shoulders had sunken into themselves, and Lu Ten couldn’t ignore the slight tremble in her hands. Her mind seemed elsewhere, as she could only stare at the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl with seemingly unbreakable will had nearly reached her limit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lighting crashed in the distance, and Azula jumped, a high pitch yelp escaping her body. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko started laughing, exclaiming “Aw, is the thunderstorm outside too scary?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula balled her hands into fists, and started producing the smallest traces of smoke from her palms.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not!” she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground to emphasize her point. Unfortunately, any effect this may have had, as another stroke of lighting hit. Thunder roared outside, and Azula shrieked as she jumped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko pointed at his sister, and started laughing even harder. Azula’s face became beet-red with embarrassment, and for the second time that night, it looked like Azula was moments away from crying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lu Ten sighed. Normally, it was Azula who teased her brother to the point of tears. Though, to Zuko’s defense, it appeared Azula had already had a rough night. Brotherly teasing was only the little thing, to push her over the edge -- unless Lu Ten could fix this somehow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is scary out,” he said, looking down at his young cousins. Azula looked up at him, with a look that suggested that she was already going to resist whatever he was about to say. Only eight years old, and she’d already learned the family way of pride and honor above all. He knew he had to choose his next words carefully, “The storm is probably going to do a lot of damage to the towns on the island...they might be fixing things for weeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula let out a small gasp, and her eyes widened ever so slightly. While telling her things like that might seem foolish, given the situation, Lu Ten knew that Azula’s turmoil lay more in the shame she felt from her fear, rather than the fear itself. Being honest about the seriousness of the storm would make her fear seem less irrational. That it was okay to be afraid of it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Or, so he hoped. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Luckily, this house is probably the safest place on the Fire Nation…” he smiled at the two, “The architecture is based on traditional Northern Water Tribe styles...it’s literally built to withstand the toughest of storms.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He looked down at his cousin to see if his words had remotely worked.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew that,” she said...but she seemed to be slightly more relaxed. Not much, but enough.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!” Lu Ten exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. He shuffled his way to his desk, and opened the bottom draw. Inside, were three large bags of Fire Flakes, and his journal.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He took out the fire flakes, and watched how Zuko and Azula’s eyes lit up. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But...mom said we can’t have any after dinner…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom’s not here, Zuzu…” Azula taunted, running to grab her bag. Dis-obeying her mother did more to relax the eight year old than his pep talk had. He’d remember to start with that next time.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko shrugged his shoulders...not needing much convincing. They each took a bag, and began to chow down. Zuko sat on the bed, Azula sat on his desk, and Lu Ten took the arm-chair in the corner of the room. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And for a while, the only sounds heard was the steady drumming of the rain outside, and the crunching of their snacks. Lu Ten loved the moments like this...the quiet ones, where the three of them could temporarily escape the prison that was their family. No obligations to their honor, and no obligations to the ridiculous war. They could just be kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t lost on Lu Ten that this may be one of the last moments he’d get like this with his cousins. In a few short weeks, he’d be shipping out to Ba Sing Se. His father was going to attempt to conquer the great walled city.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was that pang of guilt again, and he looked over the two content kids -- kids who were destined to be weapons in a war they had no say over. He didn’t want that for them. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He could only hope that the actions he would take at Ba Sing Se would make a difference. Then, it would all be worth it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this?” he heard Azula say. He looked over, and saw that he’d never closed the drawer he pulled the fire-flakes from. Azula now held his black leather journal in her hands, and was beginning to flip through pages. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Adrenaline pumped through Lu Ten’s body, as she started to flip through the pages. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t touch that!” he yelled, springing out of his seat and snatching the book from her tiny hands. She looked at him, stunned by the sudden change in his composure. He shook it off, and smiled at her, “I have some really, really embarrassing things written in here.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Understatement of the century. If the contents of the journal was discovered, being the embarrassment of the royal family would only be the half of it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He dropped the journal back in the drawer, and quickly closed it. For good measure, he locked the drawer behind him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I was just curious,” she shrugged her shoulders, before turning her attention to the jacket. She began to rummage through his pockets, and Lu Ten sighed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was a compromise he was willing to make. At least there was nothing bad she could find in there…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooo, what’s this?” Azula exclaimed, as she pulled his flask from his pocket. The color drained for Lu Ten’s face, as she began to examine it. Okay, maybe there was one bad thing she could find.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Azula, don’t…” but his cousin had already been told no once that night. With a grin as mischievous as a spirit, she yelled “Zuzu, catch!” before hurdling it across the room at her brother. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko smiled, immediately a willing participant in his sister’s makeshift game of keep-away. The flask flew over Lu Ten, just barely out of reach. Zuko caught it with ease. He began to shake it, listening to the liquid swish inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zuko, I...,” he started to negotiate, but was cut off as he watched Zuko take off the cap, “Zuko!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not much more needed to be said, as brought the flask up to his lips, and smelled. His face scrunched with horror and disgust.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It smells like burning!” he said, starting to cough. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanna smell!” Azula chriped.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Azula, no…” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And once again, he was cut off as Zuko tossed the flask back to his sister. Once again, the toss was just out of his reach, and Azula caught the bottle. She followed her older brother's lead, and took off the cap to take a sniff.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Her face contorted into a similar one Zuko made, no doubt the alcohol burning her nose. She slammed the cap back on, and looked up at him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you drinking alcohol?” she asked. Shamed by an eight year old.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know what alcohol smells like?” he retorted. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Father drinks it sometimes in strategy meetings with his general buddies,” Azula replied, nonchalantly. Like it was an obvious fact that anybody in the world had access to, “I sneak into them, sometimes. It’s really easy,” Then, she paused, her face going pale as she realized the information she’d just said, “...you’re not gonna tell him, are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The look of fear in her eyes made Lu Ten’s blood boil...and looking over to Zuko, he had a similar look. Nothing good came from being on the receiving end of Ozai’s wrath.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at the two, “Your secret dies with me.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she smiled. She placed the flask back on the desk, and hopped down from her spot.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Zuzu...let play Love Amongst The Dragons.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko set down his fire flakes, his eyes lighting up.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah!” He jumped off the bed, and just like that, the two were off to their game. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just two normal kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“...Remember when Lu Ten would bring us in here to hide us from those awful parties?” Zuko asked, the question coming out of the blue. Was he trying to...bond with her? Did he foolishly believe that was still an option?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at him...no, it had to be something else. She turned her head away, looking up at the ceilings. She stared at the wood ceiling above them, now coated with cobwebs and dust, “That was a long time ago.” She said, hoping any attempt at civil conversation ended there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, it was hard not to think about. The last time she’d been in the room, she was eight. Lu Ten had just rescued the two from a party. He gave them fireflakes, she snooped through his things, and they played games for the rest of the night. She had to admit, it was one of the more happier memories of this place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was also one of her last memories of her cousin. Soon after that, he’d gone with their uncle off to war. Four short months later, they’d be receiving the news that he’d died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of her eyes caught Zuko, who was starting to pace around the room. He was scanning the various boxes, and a hand was brought to his chin. He was thinking as he moved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was tempted to ask him what he was doing, but that would count as engaging in conversation with her brother, which she didn’t feel like doing given the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko found his way next to Lu Ten’s desk, and smiled at his sister. Then, he said something that caught her interest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Remember that journal he was always so protective of?” he asked, a smile bordering on mischievous. Azula squinted her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine, she’ll bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “You’re curious what’s inside, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unusually smug look crossed his face that made Azula want to punch his good eye with a fire-fist. She again chose not to respond, but she couldn’t stop watching him as he proceeded to rummage through the desk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulled open the drawer on top, and started to shuffle through the contents.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, and Azula couldn’t stop herself from perking up. It was then that Zuko pulled out Lu Ten’s flask. He held it to the air, twisting it around in the room’s torchlight, “I’m surprised he didn’t take it with him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably didn’t want it to be looted by Earth Kingdom soldiers if he died in combat,” she smirked at him. If Zuko was so desperate for conversation, she’d give it to him, “I guess he made a good call.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His nostrils flared, and he glared at her. Excellent. That had been just the reaction she’d been looking for. If she was denied her freedom, she could at least deny Zuko his piece of mind. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She watched as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath -- but the tightness of her shoulders indicated he was still annoyed. After all this time, she still knew exactly how to get under his skin. In the past, she’d consider Lu Ten’s death a cheap shot. A way to make him angry, without having to work for it. After all, Lu Ten had been his hero as a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if their cousin’s death didn’t affect her either. But the day that Lu Ten had gone off to war, her father explained that  if Lu Ten or their uncle died, it would be the best thing to ever happen to her. That either one of their deaths would give him a claim to the throne, and he would be the man to lead the fire-nation into a new era. Iroh and Lu Ten were obstacles in the way of their families' great destiny, and it was foolish to have well-wishes for obstacles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they got the news of Lu Ten’s passing, she’d acted like it was a great victory to be celebrated...even if a small part of her soul died at the news. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She noticed that Zuko was swishing the flask around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s still some liquid in it,” he said. He brought the flask to his nose, and took a whiff. His face immediately scrunched up in disgust, “...it’s strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then started bringing the flask to his lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re not seriously going to…” The sentence died in her mouth as she watched him look at her, smile, and take a sip of the liquor. He immediately went into a coughing fit, his body hacking in a desperate attempt to get the burning taste out of his mouth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This idiot was the Fire Lord.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what did you think was going to happen?” she said to him dryly. She couldn’t figure out what his angle was. Was this some strange way of mocking her, or was he trying to appeal to her sense of sentiment? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, unfortunately for him, sentiment wasn’t going to work. She’d already made that mistake once today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was still coughing, he held the flask out to her -- an offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted nothing more than to slap the flask out of his hand -- and she cursed Ty Lee for her current lack of mobility.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She turned her nose at him</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not drinking that,” she said, glancing at her deadweight body, “Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe he was taunting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped coughing, and set the flask down on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, if you change your mind,” he said, before opening the bottom drawers. His eyes lit up, “Aha!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulled out what he’d been looking for -- Lu Ten’s journal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula felt her heart skip a beat -- their cousin had guarded that journal like it contained priceless information. As a kid, she never was able to come up with a good enough plan to sneak a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, a small part of her was curious. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Reading a dead-man’s journal? Really Zuzu, where’s the honor in that?” she said, mockingly. His shoulders dropped, and his features seemed to soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been over a decade since he died,” he replied, “Sometimes I wonder what he’d think of me now...” he glanced at her, and smiled “He’d probably think I’m a traitor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula was taken off guard by the pure honesty of his statement. Her throat went dry.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t try and engage her anymore, only opening the book. Azula watched as he did so...trying to guess the book’s contents from Zuko’s reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He squinted, as he flipped through the pages. He seemed confused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait...these are…” he didn’t finish, but Azula saw his hands clutch the book a bit tighter, as he flipped the page. As he read it’s contents, his face grew pale. Whatever secret he’d just read, shook him to his core. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula briefly thought about what confession could have been on that page...but for the life of her, she couldn’t think of what could’ve caused that reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko lowered the book, and looked at his sister. His eyes narrowed, “Did you do this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do what?” she responded. She couldn’t ignore the tremble in his voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Write this! Did you write this, Azula?” He was almost yelling now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Write what?” she yelled back. What had Lu Ten been hiding from them that brought this out of Zuko so suddenly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened the book to the page in question, and began to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Father,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re reading this, then my treachery has no doubt been discovered. You’re no doubt reading this journal, looking for answers. Or perhaps you’re rummaging through my stuff in an attempt to find evidence of my innocence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, you deserve an explanation. I owe you that much…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula found herself perking up -- combined with Zuko’s reaction about what came next, she had no idea what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’ve grown wary of this endless war. Growing up, I was taught that this war was righteous and just -- that the Fire Nation was leading an archaic world into a bright new future.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s not true -- it’s never been true.  This war is nothing but the bloody legacy of a power-hungry madman, and for the sake of the honor that this family holds so dearly, I will not be a willing participant.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Consider the following my formal confession. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Over the past two years, I’ve acted as an informant for a network of resistance forces throughout the Earth Kingdom…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula felt the wind knocked out of her, for the second time that night. And audible gasp escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lu Ten was a traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused, still overcome with disbelief -- and Azula couldn’t blame him. She’d felt her face grow cold, as Zuko read the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things he could have been hiding, she never imagined it would be something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What would have happened, had she succeeded in her attempts as a child to read the secret notebook. Would she have run off and told her father? Or would she have tried to use the information as blackmail. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guess treachery runs in the family,” Azula said, breaking the silence. The tremble in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at her, “So you didn’t write this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She shook her head, “What could I possibly gain from doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed, before Zuko looked away and sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said. He sounded numb He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, “It’s just hard to believe.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azula could only nod, “Yes, it is.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked up at her -- there was no vitriol in her words. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was the closest thing they’d had to a normal conversation in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the long face? Given the circumstances, I figured you’d be thrilled with this news,” Azula said. Zuko shrugged.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a lot to take it,” he reasoned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The conversation stifled, as the door to the room opened. Suki and Ty Lee walked in, each holding baskets of dried food.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re back…” Suki started to say, before she noticed the tension in the room. She set the boxes down, and glared at Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” she asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If Azula could move her arms, she would have clutched them into fists.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Zuko was quick to jump to her defense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She didn’t do anything,” he replied, firmly. He looked at her, and nodded, before picking up the notebook, “We found some of our cousin's old things. It…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He passed her the notebook, and she began reading.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh sure, let’s air out all the family secrets,” Azula spat, but her quip went unnoticed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suki spoke, reacting to what she was reading, “Zuko…” She passed the book to Ty Lee, who began to read the contents for herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent, as Suki passed the book for Ty Lee to read. Azula watched, as her face went pale, and her eyes bugged out in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the book, and the room fell into a weighted silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Friday everybody! ONce again, thanks for all the support on this story. We're nearing the end, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>